Starting Today, You exist in another dimension!
by otakumudkip98
Summary: When Nekozawa tries his hand in actual magic, will it turn out the way he planned? And what if the Host Club are his subjects of the spell? Rated T for safety. Ignore the character tags there are no pairings for now. O.C.s will appear and there will mentions of Skittle Addict's story.


Starting Today, You exist in another dimension! 

Author's Note: Bonjour people! If you read my other story, or found this while browsing the list of over 17,000 Ouran Highschool Host Club stories, I hope you enjoy it! There will be mentions in here from my friend (SkittleAddict)'s story since my story takes place after her's is over even though there's only 6 chapters as of now. But enough of me, onto the story!

Regular text/speech _Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Otakumudkip98 does not own the Ouran Highschool Host Club characters, only the many O.C.s that will come as the story progresses. I also do not own any of the anime websites mentioned since they belong to their rightful owners.

1st person P.O.V.

"Hmmmmm no, I watched that last week, no I already finished that…Oh Hetalia! Wait I already finished every season available in dub and sub, and season five isn't coming out for a month. Crap. Ohhh Ouran! It's been a while since I saw that!"

Ok, let me backtrack. It's Christmas Day and yes I'm surfing the internet looking for anime to watch. Usually I would be going back and forth between my different gifts, except I had only one to marvel, but that didn't bother me. It was a customized apple laptop with all of my favorite anime on the front and believe me when I say ALL of my favorites I meant all. It took my mom nearly 2 months to find a place that would make such a device. But back to the main point when I got to my favorite website for watching anime (watchcartoononline), I noticed the entire website was shut down for remodeling. Disappointed I went to another source, Just Dubs, but again, the site was under maintenance. Hulu and Funimation wouldn't let me watch it since I needed a premium account which sadly I didn't have. So I went straight to google and searched 'Ouran Highschool Host Club dub' since apparently I was too lazy to watch the sub and I wanted to hear Vic Mignogna again since recently I watched him as Keldeo in that new Pokémon movie. I got about 1,490,000 results, but I decided to start with the links on the first page. Anime Static didn't work. Dubzonline didn't work. Animeatom didn't work. Not even YouTube would work!

Frustrated, I was just about to give up when a link stole my attention. It was called Anime . I was worried the site wouldn't be safe but not only did my computer virus scanner Kaspersky say that it was safe, but there wasn't a single ad on the home page. So right when I came to the main page there was a link saying: Receive Ouran now. I was confused with what that meant._ Maybe it's just the link you click to get to the episodes. Oh heck with it! My computer can't get viruses so I got nothing to worry about!_

"Hm so if I click this-"

3rd person P.O.V.

"Oh Haruhi~ Daddy found the cutest outfit for you to wear!" A rather tall blonde sang as he ran up towards a short "boy" (coughgirlcough).

"What is now Tamaki-senpai? We already closed the host club for the day and if you want me to wear something you'll just have to wait another time. I got studying to do and I still have to do cleaning around the house." Haruhi replied with a bored expression on her face although in her mind she's thinking: _Hm what should I make for dinner tonight? I wonder if Dad would be home in time…._

"I have to see exactly what Boss could possibly want Haruhi to display after hours." A boy with orange hair with his bangs parted to the right said with a devilish smirk.

"I do agree, I bet he wants her to dress as one of those characters Renge keeps obsessing over that has that 'moe' stuff." Said a person that was almost an exact copy of the previous boy, except his bangs were parted to the left.

"Oh! Oh! You have a point Kao-chan! I bet he has a frilly pink Lolita dress with a matching bow!" a small boy with a pink bunny in his arms suggested while jumping rather happily.

"….." A skyscraper tall boy stood silently beside him keeping a keen watch.

"Ah nice assumption Honey. But if anything Tamaki would choose, I bet it would be Shiemi from Blue Exorcist. It's cute and he also gets to see Haruhi in a kimono." A boy holding a shady notebook said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki gawked as he hid the kimono and a blonde wig behind his back. "K-Kyoya?! How did you know?!"

"I just have a vast amount of knowledge. That's all." Kyoya said with a slightly evil (author: or Sebastian-ish) smile.

"S-scary!" The twins said holding each other in fear.

Tamaki stormed off ranting how he wanted it to be a surprise and Kyoya 'ruined' it. Haruhi was glad she didn't have to be seen in that or a picture of her would end up on the academy's homepage within a day. Just as the Host Club was going to leave, Nekozawa popped out of his door and said darkly,

"Hello Host Club~ I am in need of yet again another favor. Would you please help me?"

"Depends on what it is." Tamaki said with a sudden serious face.

"Hehehe, I'm glad you asked. Well since I'm the leader of the black MAGIC club, I decided to sharpen my abilities with magic. I have a new spell I would like to try but I need at least 5 people in order for it to work. Sadly with me casting it, my club does not have enough members." He explained while rubbing his hands.

"Ohhhhh sounds like fun~ we're in" the twins agreed in perfect sync.

"Well we at least should know what it does before we just go and agree!" Haruhi defended.

"Yeah! Haru-chan is right! Does it involve cake?" Honey hoped.

"No Haninozuka. It does not. But if everything goes smoothly, the results will be rather sweet." Nekozawa said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"JUST TELL US WHAT IT DOES!" the entire host club excluding Kyoya, who could care less what happened, and of course Mori shouted.

"Ok, Ok. My spell has a remarkable power. If it is performed correctly, it will allow you to teleport to any place you desire! For those who fear heights and planes can go to distant countries with a snap of their fingers! It's absolutely brilliant!" Nekozawa marveled throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

The Host Club was so surprised to hear that Kyoya suddenly stated,

"Fine we shall do it. Only if you give us some sort of device that allows us to keep in contact with you. In case the spell doesn't work."

Nekozawa looked in Kyoya way and said bluntly, "Well Ootori it seems you don't trust me. But believe me, the only possible way the spell would go wrong is if all of you don't imagine the same place you desire to go to. Even if just one of you is not in complete focus then the spell will change its outcome. So beware of your choice."

The entire Host Club looked to Tamaki.

"WHAT!? WHY I NEVER, HOW DARE YOU ACUSE MOI OF DOING SOMETHING SO…FOOLISH!" Tamaki overactingly said trying to defend his honor.

"Says the foolish emperor." Hikaru sighed as Koaru chuckled at his twin's comment.

"Now…..let's start the spell, shall we?" Nekozawa said anxiously as he walked up to Haruhi and handed her a silver cellphone with a very thick antennae.

"What's the cellphone for?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Ah didn't you hear Fujioka? It is our communication. This special phone can allow anyone to get whatever calls they receive. Even in a place with no connection, such as Antarctica, you can still receive calls. You just aren't able to make calls."

"Ohhhhhhhh so cool!" Honey exclaimed jumping up and down happily as Mori just nodded in agreement.

"Enough! All of you, step to the middle of the room as I draw the magic circle." Nekozawa ordered pulling out a piece of chalk.

When the circle was made and the entire host club was in the middle, Kyoya said curiously,

"Well, you said you need at least FIVE people. Doesn't that mean two of us don't have to go?"

Nekozawa faked a confused face and said, " Did I say five? I meant seven."

He then started chanting, "Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer…."

_What a weird chant to say…._The others in the room thought.

Suddenly a blue light engulfed the entire room and within a couple seconds, the Host Club was gone.

"Whoops. It seems I forgot what place for them to think about. This can't be good…. Let's just hope they all had similar thoughts." Nekozawa said to no one in particular.

"Dammit it Nekozawa!" Tamaki said as the group was spinning in an empty void.

"Ok everyone! To make things easier, imagine we're at the entrance of the academy, ok?" Kyoya ordered everyone.

"Right!"

1st person P.O.V.

"Hm so if I click this-"

Before I knew it, a blue light came through my computer and completely blinded me.

"Argh I can't see anything!"

I was unable to open my eyes again, then a sudden force came from my laptop and something or somethings came out of my computers and landed on top of me.

"Owwwww so heavy…."

"Hm? Where are we? This doesn't look like the entrance of our school…" Someone said confused.

_Why does his voice sound so familiar…..?_

"Tamaki-senpai? Don't tell me your mind was trailing off again, was it?" A girlish voice asked angrily as she/he noticed something from the corner of her eye.

"Ah! Mori get up! I think there's someone under you! Quickly!"

The weight on me finally went away and two pairs of arms lifted me off of the ground.

3rd person P.O.V.

The twins quickly ran over to the lifeless form on the ground, lifting the person up and helped place them on their feet.

The Host club stood examining the person that stood before them. It was a girl, whose height looked to be a little bit above five foot, possibly as tall as Haruhi. She had long dark brown hair that in some parts caved towards her face while others went outwards. She wore a black clip towards the top her head as if she were keeping back bangs. Her eyes were an interesting color. They were mostly green, but if you looked closely, there was a circle of brown around her pupils. Her clothes looked odd to them, while they still had their uniforms on; she wore blue jeans and a black shirt with a random girl that apparently had two large teal pigtails. They also took the time to observe exactly where they were. The walls around them were pink and green and the room in particular was not roomy at all with eight people in it.

The girl's eyes slowly began to gain their composure as she had a clear image of the intruders in front of her.

_What the? Is it my imagination or is the Host Club in my room….?_

"Ah hello miss, might you tell us where-" Tamaki was about to ask before he was cut off by the girl.

"Save it Tamaki. All of you follow me downstairs. I'll tell you everything you want to know as long as you cooperate. Oh Hikaru and Kaoru?" The girl ordered coldly then turned her attention towards the twins.

"Yes…?" The twins answered a little cautious since they had no clue how she knew their names.

"While you're here I expect no pranking of any kind. You guys are awesome, but I'm NOT the type of person you want to get angry." She replied seriously, but inside she was: _OMG! THE HOST CLUB ARE IN MY HOUSE! But wait….crap IT HAPPENED AGAIN! BRITAIN YOU LIAR! _

As the seven followed the mysterious girl downstairs, they had absolutely no clue what was in store for them. But it was only an inspection~(AN: Sorry I HAD TO do that….)

Otaku: Yes! First chapter done! I've been thinking of ideas for this story since September!

Britain: Um Otaku…..? Just what did I do to make you mad?

Otaku: Uh….. I can't say or else it'd be a spoiler for the second chapter (^_^)'

Kyoya: Hm Otaku based on your um….INTERESTING personality, I'm guessing the plot of this story is going to get quite interesting.

Simon: Um, is it just me or does that girl act a lot like Erza…..?

France: Ohonhonhon zat does not matter, she is quite feisty, maybe I could-

Sebastian: Ah I do wonder if it was ok with the young master that I was mentioned in here.

Ichii: She reminds me of when Zero gets Nina angry…

Otaku: DAMMIT WHO LET J. MICHAEL TATUM INTO MY HOUSE?!

Sealand: It's a-ok Otaku! The mighty Sealand has arrived so everything is alright!

Crona: There are too many men in here….I don't know how to deal with this….

Otaku: Now Maxey Whitehead….?

Natsu: Ohhh nice house! Almost as great as Lucy's!

Hikaru: Gah There are too many people here…..wait. Kaoru?! Where are you? KAORU!

Allen: Hm, there doesn't seem to be any akuma here….

Kid: Otaku! Your house is too asymmetrical! I shall fix it immediately!

Otaku: Todd..? Ok I have no problem with this! *runs off to glomp Kid*Oh, review please!


End file.
